The present application relates generally to power systems and, more particularly, to a busbar connection system, a switchgear unit, and a method of transporting switchgear components.
At least some known circuit breakers are included within electronic or magnetic trip devices that programmably interrupt a current provided to a load. The trip devices and the circuit breakers may be installed in switchgear or other power distribution systems that provide electricity to important revenue-generating machinery and/or to machines or devices that are highly desirable to maintain in operation.
Some known switchgear are installed at a customer site to protect the machines or devices therein. The switchgear typically include one or more busbars that enable current to flow to a load. At least some known busbars are transported to the installation site in a plurality of busbar segments. The busbar segments are connected together, for example, by a technician at the installation site. However, some parts transported with the busbar segments may become misplaced or lost if those parts are shipped independently of other parts. Accordingly, an installation of at least some known busbars and/or switchgear may be hindered and/or may be difficult and/or expensive.